


April Fools part 2!

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: April Fools, Other, Payback, Pranks, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: Sam and Dean decide to get revenge for the pranks you pulled on them.





	April Fools part 2!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2

You narrowed your eyes as the oldest Winchester had a small smirk spread across his face. Dean had plenty of pranks in mind, and you knew it. The past few weeks had been quiet, Sam and Dean had laid off of the pranks as did you. But you knew something was coming, you just didn't know exactly when. 

"Are you gonna help me wash Baby or not?" Dean rose a brow while he held up a bucket and a sponge. 

"Yeah I'm coming." You walked outside where Baby was parked in the grass, Dean following closely behind. You smiled as you saw Sam filling up buckets with soapy water. Dean walked over to his brother and put down his bucket, with a sponge in hand, he soaked it in the water and pressed the sponge onto one of the car windows. You grabbed your sponge and a bucket, then walked over to the other side of the car. You dipped your sponge in the cool water and applied it to Baby. 

"Y/N make sure you don't miss anything, I want her spotless." Dean looked over at you from the other side of the car. 

"I know Dean" You shook your head and smiled. While scrubbing a small spot on the window, you didn't realize that Dean had moved from his spot and grabbed the hose. He looked over at Sam before aiming the hose directly at you and spraying you with cold water. 

"Dean!" You covered your body with your arms and ran to the hood of the car, where Sam was currently laughing his ass off. "This ain't funny!" You glared at Sam before picking up a bucket and dumping it onto his back, simply because you couldn't reach his head. Sam arched his back and spun around. 

"Oh, Y/N. it's on now." Sam started towards you, making you run in the opposite direction. You met with Dean, who still had the hose. He smirked at you before attempting to spray you again, but this time you were able to duck and the water went directly in Sam's face, drenching him. Dean dropped the hose and ran as his brother begun to chase him, cursing under his breath. You quickly jumped up and grabbed a wet sponge and threw it directly at Dean, hitting him in the chest, causing him to be covered in soap. 

"Oh Dean, you've got a little soap on you lemme get it!" You picked up the hose and began to spray Dean. Laughter spilled out of your mouth as the two Winchesters growled. They both started towards you while laughing. You sprayed them as they got closer, but Dean ran up to you and started pulling the hose away from your grip. The two of you fought for the hose, tugging it back and forth before Sam grabbed your arms and tore them away from the hose. Sam then hugged you from behind, so your arms were pinned beneath his. 

"Sammy! Lemme go!" You squirmed in his grip as Dean came closer to you. 

"Not a chance Y/N!" Sam looked down at you. 

"Hah! Payback time" Dean smirked at you and to your surprise, he dropped the hose. He started towards you with his signature shit eating grin on his face. You tried to kick him but he simply blocked your legs. He pressed his hands against your stomach and began to wiggle his fingers. 

"D-Dehehean! Stop!" Laughter poured from your mouth as Dean tickled you. 

"Are you done with those pranks?"  
Dean moved his hands to your ribs and spidered his fingers across your skin. 

"YEHEHES I'M D-DONE!" You squealed as your laugher went up an octave, Dean stepped back while Sam let you go. A few giggles escaped from your mouth as you breathed heavily. 

"Are we gonna finish washing the car or not?" Dean put his hands on his hips. 

"Yeah, as long as you don't spray me! Deal?" You narrowed your eyes. 

"Deal"


End file.
